<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night hugs for tiny turtles by KhaleeKenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015552">Night hugs for tiny turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny'>KhaleeKenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Family Fluff, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter loves his baby turtles. It's mostly family fluff with maybe a kind a ansgt for the next chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Splinter (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night hugs for tiny turtles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No correction ! I die like a warrior</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splinter opened a eye when he heard a cry. He looked around him, still sleepy and confused. </p><p> </p><p>" W-what ? " He groaned, and opened he's door. Searching for the origin of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>He finally arrived in his boys's room and sighed when he saw Mikey. The little baby was on the floor, shaking his arms and legs while screaming. </p><p>Just next to him, donatello was looking at his tiny brother with his big confused eyes. He looked like he didn't care about mikey but he had some trouble to understand the little turtle's émotions.</p><p>Yoshi took Mikey in his arms and rocked him with a clumsy smile.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh no, baby hush hush " he said. The big rat wasn't really good with children. But he try he's best for his baby's turtles.</p><p> </p><p>Mikey looked at his father and stretch his chubby hands toward his furry face.</p><p> </p><p>" D-dadda ! " He cried<br/>
" Daaaaa ! " The poor little baby couldn't really talk but he was very chatty.</p><p>" Daababa ! Babbbbb ! " He continued</p><p> </p><p>Splinter smiled, looking the baby with a sweet smile. He fondle the turtle's blad head. </p><p> </p><p>" Aww really Mikey ? " He said, playing along.</p><p> </p><p>Michaelangelo finally gave a smile to his father, peaceful but not quiet.</p><p>" Daddaaa ? Ba ? Blabaaaa ! " He laughed, touching splinter's whiskers.</p><p> </p><p>Donatello looked at them, he won't admit it but he was really jealous</p><p> </p><p>" Daddy ! Daddy ! " He said, his eyes were dampy<br/>
" H-huuuu " </p><p> </p><p>Yoshi Hamato slowly took he's other kid in his arms </p><p> </p><p>" You want a hug my baby ? " He said, cuddling both children</p><p>Donny put his head on the rat's chest<br/>
" Yeee, huuu " he answered</p><p> </p><p>Splinter smiled and holded the two turtles against him.</p><p> </p><p>" Okay donny, you can have hugs "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>